


Obsession

by Mooncatx



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Light BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Robyn Canmore comes across Demona, "the Demon" in an unlikely setting.  Challenges met, lines crossed, dangers of every kind.Song Fiction - originally posted on the Adult Gargoyles Website as my Pride Day contribution.rare pair





	1. Chapter 1

Obsession  
by Mooncatx  
=^,,^=

_the Bliss Crimson_

Song Fic originally for Pride Day

_**OBSESSION by Fem 2 Fem** _

 

_**You don't know what you're doing to me** _

The blonde woman stared at the dance floor in disbelief. The last person she'd ever expected was swaying to the music by herself. Auburn hair that was normally worn tied back in a conservative manner during the day, was loose and wild. The tastefully conservative business dress was gone as well, and smooth bare, human limbs wove under the club's strobe lights. Her costume did little to conceal her rounded curves, with only a brief halter and skirt that was no better than a loin cloth. Green eyes sparkled with cruel mirth and Robyn Canmore realized that they were staring right back at her.

_**Obsession** _   
_**Let it go** _

She'd only come to the club to get away from the rest of the guys from the so called "Redemption Squad". Their constant, childish come ons had grated on her nerves one too many times, and she'd decided to risk the New York club scene rather than take a chance at blowing her 'get out of jail free card' by skinning Fang's furry hide or cutting the superior smile right off Yama's gargoyle face. It was bad enough when human males kept putting the make on her, but these guys were pushing the species barrier! At least Matrix, inhuman though the nanotech entity was, had offered to provide transportation from the base to the city.

Here, before sunset, the former Hunter thought she'd only have to deal with _human_ monsters. She'd only been half right.

_**Obsession** _   
_**Let it go** _

Demona put extra roll in her hips as she moved to the music, and looked over her shoulder at the scowling woman sitting at the bar. That was a face she hadn't expected to see here. So little Robyn Canmore had managed to slip her leash. Even though the gargoyle knew that the blonde Hunter had been given an early release, Demona hadn't been able to find out where the woman had disappeared to after leaving Riker's. Her resources as Dominique Destine had come up blank, hitting the brick wall of security given to government covert operations. Was Canmore recruited by the Feds now? Or CIA? Or some other less visible, more expendable group of operatives.

Did it matter? Whatever her affiliation now, Robyn Canmore had been born and bred a Hunter. Did she still consider all gargoyles her prey? Was she here hunting "the Demon" like her father and his fathers before him? If so, how had she managed to track Dominique Destine to this club of all places? Or could it possibly be that Robyn was _here_ by chance? That opened up a whole other realm of possibilities.

Robyn didn't look dressed for hunting. Not in the five inch heels of her thigh high boots. They buckled up the sides, all the way from ankle to the bare strip of flesh between foot gear and the micro mini dress. The liquid gleam to the scarlet ensemble meant PVC, and matched the fingerless gloves that swept up to end in buckles over her toned upper arms.

No, Robyn Canmore might be hunting, but it wasn't Gargoyles she was after tonight.

_**I can't stop,** _   
_**Can't let it go** _

It had to be coincidence. But Demona didn't know if it could be considered a good or bad one. The person who'd asked to meet her here hadn't shown yet, and if she didn't make it before sunset, the meeting was a wash. A disappointment, because the exchange of goods would have netted Demona the final ingredient for the Lazarus Spell. But in the meantime, no need be bored. Baiting the female Hunter would a pleasant enough way to pass the time.

Demona was fairly sure the blonde wouldn't open fire in the middle of a crowded human club, not if she wanted to _keep_ her sweetly rounded ass out of prison. And really, what would it gain her if she did? Robyn had to realize by now that "the Demon" the Canmore family had chased through the centuries would not be killed by ordinary means. All she'd get would be a one way trip back to Rikers before the scars of the particle beams even had a chance to cool.

The music increased it's tempo, and Demona let her self go with it. Her every sensuous undulation was a challenge... She danced just for the Hunter. Slowly, she mouthed the words "You... can't... touch... me..."

Seeing Robin's lips tighten, her eyes narrow, Demona threw back her head and laughed.

_**Obsession let me go** _   
_**Obsession let me go** _

The beast was taunting her! Robyn watched the display with grim fury. How dare she? Had she absolutely no sense of shame? Of course not, Robyn berated herself, what demon had conscience? Even though Robyn had learned that not all gargoyles were evil, she knew in her heart, blood, and bone that at least _this_ gargoyle was a monster. Even if Demona was able to masquerade as a human during the day, her true nature was revealed by the night.

And sunset was not far off. Even though it was the middle of summer, and the days were long, they didn't go on forever. Though Robyn did not know the mechanics, she'd observed Dominique Destine closely while working as her personal assistant, and was certain that change occurred at night fall, and that the beast had no control over it. In that case, unless the monster wanted to jeopardize her human identity, she'd have to leave or have her secret revealed to an entire club full of people.

With all the anti-gargoyle feeling the Quarrymen stirred up, Dominique Destine's business interests would be ruined if she publically turned into her gargoyle form.

Now wouldn't that be a shame.

_**I walk the streets at night** _   
_**tonight** _

Robyn moved through the crowd on the dance floor. A small space had opened around the auburn haired woman who moved as if it were her last night on Earth, and she intended to go out with bang. Robyn would give her a bang alright. But not the way the monster might expect.

_**I walk the streets at night** _   
_**tonight** _

Demona watched the approaching blonde with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. She hadn't thought Robyn would be provoked enough to confront her face to face. Would she cause a scene? Even a little trouble could land the ex-con back into her holding cell, if it was handled just right.

Now wouldn't that be a shame.

_**Let it go** _

Robyn cut her way through the other dancers with the speed of a lioness moving through a flock of lambs. There was something about the scarlet clad woman that spoke threat. There was pure predator in her movement and the smoky promise of danger in her smile. There were no few sighs as she passed. More than one dancer wished the beautiful, if menacing blonde was headed in _her_ direction. But they parted, anticipating her path. Who else could she be aiming for but the equally stunning woman flaunting herself so wildly? The red head hadn't accepted any advances since she arrived, but no one doubted that the blonde would get what she wanted.

_**What you're doing to me** _

Demona continued dancing, but braced herself for the first punch. She would defend herself afterwards, but she wanted it clearly obvious that Robyn had been the attacker. After the dust settled, one way or the other, one more Hunter would be safely out of her hair again.

Robyn entered the dancing woman's personal space, and began matching moves with her. The surprise on Demona's face was almost worth the cost of not strangling the monster then and there. But for Robyn's plan to work, Demona had to be off guard. Off balance enough to forget the time.

_**Can't stop, can't let it go** _

If Demona's movement were primitive heat, wild and uninhibited, then Robyn's was the opposite. Sleekly sophisticated, she insinuated herself close to the other woman, gradually gaining control of the dance through a use of controlled seduction of movement. And Demona had to either blend her style into Robyn's or clash jarringly. She counted on Demona's vanity to keep the gargoyle in human form from rebuffing the Hunter's challenge.

Frowning, not quite understanding how it had happened, Demona found her movements tamed to a slower, more sensuous beat... and then Robyn began touching her...

Not the punch or kick Demona was expecting from the woman... But...

Demona's skin shivered as Robyn's fingertips traced over the bare skin of her midriff. What was the Hunter doing? What kind of attack was this? It was... distracting...

_**Obsession let me go** _   
_**Obsession let me go** _

Robyn felt a shock run through her when she began to lightly caress her deadly foe. Warm heat rolled through her and settled in her loins. She hadn't expected her plan to distract 'the Demon' would affect herself so intensely. Her breath caught in her throat when Demona's human hands settled on the slick surface of the scarlet PVC dress and began to rub slowly over Robyn's curves. She knew Demona was only checking for weapons, trying to figure out what Robyn was up too... But when searching green eyes locked onto her blue gaze, Robyn couldn't look away. She felt her lips part...

_**What you're doing to me** _

Demona had no idea what Robyn's game was, but if the Hunter thought she'd catch a gargoyle with a millennia of experience off guard with just a dance, she was sorely mistaken. Whatever gamble the blonde woman was making, Demona was more than happy to up the stakes. Letting her hands slide behind Robyn, Demona danced closer, until their bodies pressed together, moving as one to the seductive music. While blue eyes widened in surprise, Demona brought one hand behind Robyn's head and pulled her into a open mouth kiss...

_**Obsession** _   
_**Obsession** _

Robyn felt the demon's tongue slide against her own. Wet, warm, aggressive... Beneath her scarlet skirt, liquid heat pooled deep with in, and Robyn felt the ache of need... She kissed back, answering the thrown gauntlet with disturbing eagerness. It was only to keep the beast busy, she told herself. It was only part of the plan...

She moaned softly as Demona's explorations grew more intimate...

_**Let it go** _

How far was the Hunter willing to let this go? Demona began to have doubts there were limits. So far Robyn seemed open for any advance... Which could only mean the seductive blonde was trying to buy time. Time...

What time was it!?

Green eyes that had been drifting shut fluttered open in awareness. Of course! The little tramp was trying to trick Demona into losing track of time. Trapping the Hunter's long time prey into revealing her gargoyle nature in front of witnesses. Keeping her busy until it was too late, and the transformation caught her in the middle of the club.

Well, wasn't she a clever minx. Too clever for her own good. Demona decided it was time for the Hunter to become the Prey...

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Into a Darkened Room**  
by

**Mooncatx the Bliss Crimson**   
**=^,,^=**

song fic:

  
**_INTO A DARKENED ROOM - DEPECHE MODE_ **

_**Daylight bleeds to darkness** _   
_**desire comes over you** _   
_**You enter to the fire** _   
_**you know what you have to do** _

Only moments until the sun slipped away, and the change that would leave the Demon's human identity ruined as her gargoyle form was revealed to everyone in the club. Robyn tried to withdraw from the disturbingly seductive kiss that had her so intimately entwined with her family's ancient enemy. But the woman she knew as Dominique Destine was not so easily escaped. A bare, deceptively human thigh insinuated itself between the warmth of the female Hunter's own. Too late the blonde woman realized the Demon had managed to pull up the short, slick scarlet PVC skirt that had wrapped around Robyn's now exposed nether cheeks. The rest of the club's patrons looked on in envy as the two women moved across the dance floor. The lights had dimmed to near total darkness, only the occasional strobe of warm amber light washing over the dancing women revealed glimpses of the unfolding scene. The music continued to provide a low, throbbing back drop to the dance that was fast becoming an erotic duel of dominance and submission.

_**You've got your perfect face on** _   
_**your body is dressed to kill** _   
_**Breathe in one last breath now** _   
_**push out all thats real** _

Demona felt the hint of panic in Robyn's movements as the trapped Hunter tried to disengage from the scene she'd instigated. The slight struggle made the auburn haired woman's breath catch as damp heat blossomed low in her loins. Her excitement rose with the gasp of surprise that escaped the athletic, yet sweetly curvaceous blonde as Demona's deft human hands exposed the silky, naked flesh of Robyn's firm, round ass for enjoyment of all watching. The female Hunter had made a mistake in pushing a confrontation here of all places. The Pierced Rose was not usually a sex club, but the occasional display was not unknown. As long as the scene was suitably entertaining, the management would allow just about anything. A purr of satisfaction rose in the back of Demona's throat as she contemplated her next move. She planned a most entertaining evening indeed.

_**you feel it** _   
_**you feel I need you** _   
_**you feel it** _   
_**I need to feel you** _

Robyn blue eyes widened, as the Demon's hand slipped over the newly exposed flesh with a possessive caress, testing the sleek, resilient flesh with an exquisitely teasing touch. A whimper rose in the back of the Hunter's throat as the hand dipped lower, discovering the wetness that betrayed her unexpected arousal. There were no underpants to provide a barrier between the soft secrets of her body and the erotic explorations by the Canmore family's ancient enemy. A shamed blush stole over ivory pale flesh as Robyn allowed the indecent liberties. They continued to dance together, Hunter and Prey, but the line between roles were beginning to blur for Robyn. She closed her eyes and held fiercely to the thought that it was only for a few moments until the beast in human form was trapped by timing and unnatural lust for a mortal enemy. This momentary submission was nothing, meant nothing...

Her eyes flew open again as she felt the solid press of something hard and unyielding against her back. The Demon had somehow manipulated their movement until they were on a raised dais at the edge of the dance floor. It was a small area, and seemed barely large enough for two people stand together comfortably, yet it sported a cross of wooden beams that formed a great X. It was against this oddly placed frame that Robyn now found herself. A look of startled disbelief passed over her fine boned features, her momentary surprise giving her adversary the chance needed to latch one of Robyn's wrists into one of the waiting leather restraints attached to the X's wooden arms.

_**And temptation is too much** _   
_**you're excited by the fear** _   
_**You hunger for a strangers touch** _   
_**True love disappears into a darkened room** _

The Demon pressed a slender finger against the ruby softness of the Hunter's lips as she opened her mouth to protest. Robyn could taste herself on the other woman's skin. The simple shock of that sensation held her silent for a telling moment.

" ** _Tempora mutantur_** , **_occasio brevis converto par hora_** "

Robyn's eyes flashed with fear as she finally remembered that the Demon was not only a woman by day and a gargoyle by night... but an immortal creature versed in sorcery. The arcane laced Latin sent a tremble through the partially bound woman. Time was no longer the Hunter's ally.

Realization and action were one, as Robyn struck out at her would be captor. The auburn haired woman evaded the blow with a throaty laugh and managed to capture Robyn's free arm, pressing it back until it too was bound to the wooden cross. They were too close together for an effective kick, but Robyn tried a desperate leg sweep, and ended up with her ankles cuffed to the bottom of the frame, leaving her helplessly spread eagle before her enemy.

"Robyn Canmore, you are now at my mercy." Demona's voice poured itself like warm liquor through her captive.

Robyn's blue eyes frantically searched the darkness for signs of help from the crowded club. But the dim shapes of other people were frozen to an unnatural stillness. It was then she realized the music was gone as well, except for the steady pounding of her own heart.

"Monster! What have ye done?" Robyn's accent slipped with her agitation.

"Just a little play on time, my pet. I've taken us into the moment, you and I... an utterly private moment, just for us." the soft purr of the Demon's voice sent a spike of alarm through the blonde Hunter as she tugged futilely at her bonds.

The tiny golden charm was shaped like an hour glass, and winked with it's own mesmerizing light as Demona drew it out from her generous cleavage by a thin gold chain. "This trinket will stretch brief moments of real time into hours for the one who possesses it. Unfortunately it can only be used once before it becomes just another pretty piece of jewelry. Such a customized spell takes months of preparation and many rare and difficult to obtain elements. I was planning to save it for something... special."

"And now that you've used your magical toy, what will you do with your stolen time?" Robyn snarled, "Slay me?"

"I don't need magic to do that." the auburn haired woman sniffed, as if offended by the thought, but then a wicked smile played over her cruelly sensual mouth "Actually, ending things too soon would be a tragic waste of all the time and effort, not to mention expense, you've just cost me."

"Torture then." the Hunter's voice went flat, grim resolve settling over her features, "You'll regret not taking this time to flee, Demon. Do you expect to wring my family's secrets from me? If so, prepare for disappointment. Hunters train from the cradle to the grave to withstand any kind of atrocity you can devise . No matter what you do to me, monster, I'll give you no satisfaction.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Robyn my dear." Demona's eyes held a darkly amused emerald glitter, "I am sure I'll find some way to gain... satisfaction."

Robyn twisted her head away as the woman reached out to caress the Hunter's cheek. Surely the beast couldn't mean to...

"Wha..?!" Robyn bit off her surprised exclamation as the Demon's human hands pulled down the top of the strapless scarlet dress, exposing the full, firm swell of the Hunter's breasts.

"Mmm... as stiff as bullets." there was amused appreciation in the monster's throaty voice, "And such a deep shade of pink"

Burning with shame, Robyn realized that the she devil was talking about the large, erect nipples that were her private pride. Past lovers had lavished great attention on the thick, berry like buttons of flesh. But it wasn't their appearance that Robyn delighted in most, but their...

She gasped in shock as the Demon's hot, damp mouth closed over one jutting bud, sucking gently on the pebbly flesh and sending shocks of inescapable pleasure through Robyn's body.

Robyn's breasts were uncommonly sensitive, and her nipples most of all. The green eyed witch took full advantage of the Hunter's weakness, laving the responsive flesh with darting strokes of her tongue until Robyn began to pant with the effort to not moan with animal pleasure. Both tender, stiff buds swelled as the Demon took care to alternate between the two peaks, bringing them to equal prominence.

"So, it's a bit of rape you fancy then?" Robyn's voice held a contemptuous edge, as she tried to hide her mounting arousal, "That's low even for a clanless harridan like yuirself."

Sharp white teeth nipped one rosy nipple, causing the bound woman to cry out in alarm. The following swirl of a teasing tongue made Robyn bite her own lip to hold back a whimper of need. The auburn haired woman lips released the sweetly aching nub, a gleam of infuriating humor in her emerald gaze.

"I'd take that as a deadly insult," Demona smiled as she placed a hand between the Hunter's spread thighs, "If you weren't so dripping wet."

"Beast!" Robyn spat, "You'll die for this!"

Demona laughed, and pushed two fingers into the Hunter, probing the tight slick heat that clamped and pulled at the exploring digits. "Maybe we'll both die a little tonight." she taunted her furious, yet clearly aroused foe, "I think you'd like that, wouldn't you?

"Murderous Bitch!"

Demona added a third finger and began to thrust roughly while Robyn squirmed, trying to break free of the cuffs holding her open to the gargoyle's continued assault.

"Let me go you Monster!" Robyn howled, quivering with what she hoped would be seen as outrage.

Demona's thumb found the soft, glistening pearl of Robyn's unhooded clitoris, and gently rubbed as the Hunter thrashed madly in her restraints.

"Noooooooo!"

The sobbing denial ripped through Robyn even as waves of rapture crashed through her senses. The Hunter's orgasm was violent in it's intensity, drenching Demona's hand in a flood of sexual honey.

"Yes." Demona's voice was smug with satisfaction.

"Witch..." Robyn's voice was weak, and her body felt limp as a cooked noodle, "What have ye done to me?"

"I think that's fairly obvious." the auburn haired woman purred, "Don't you want to ask a better question?"

"Better...?" Robyn's thoughts were still scattered from her explosive climax, and her blue eyes focused on her adversary with puzzlement.

"The question you should be asking, my sweet, wet, wet Robyn..." Demona paused to lick her fingers clean of the Hunter's intimate honey, then continued without missing a beat, "... is what am I going to do with you next?"

"Next?" Robyn heard the waver in her own voice, and winced.

"Next." Demona repeated as her lips claimed the Hunter's mouth, plundering with an expert thoroughness that left the blonde woman returning the kiss before she realized what she was doing.

Demona pulled away just as Robyn regained her reason and tried to bite the woman whose kisses ravished her senses.

"I hate you." the blonde hunter hissed, trying to ignore her unwanted ache for more kisses.

"I know." Demona's hand reached up to curl into Robyn's tangled blonde mane as she spoke, "That's why this is so good. Hate me. Want me. Fight me."

The auburn haired woman leaned forward and whispered into Robyn's ear... "Fuck me."

Robyn shivered as the Demon licked delicately at the sensitive spot below her earlobe. Already her body betrayed her by tightening with renewed lust for her captor. She was dizzy with the need to be taken again by the monster. She had to be under a spell. Yes, that had to be it. She was bespelled. But no matter what foul sorcery the creature was using, Robyn Canmore would turn it against the witch. Even if the Demon's charm made moments as hours, there were still only a few moments until the end of the enchantment, and sunset. If Robyn could only time things just right, she might still have her original plan succeed.

All it would take was time. And sex. Lots of sex.

When Demona kissed Robyn again, she was pleasantly surprised by the sweet ardeur in the Hunter's response. She knew that the Canmore female was only making a bid for time. But that was okay. After all, she hadn't told Robyn everything about the spell, and the Hunter's surprise when the time spell completed would be... delicious.

***********  
to be continued  
*^_~*


End file.
